Can you help me?
by horsesandsexywolves
Summary: What do you do when your mother dies, your friends leave you, your father becomes abusive, and you fall in love with your werewolf best friend? RATED M SOME THINGS MAY BE TO HARSH FOR SOME READERS
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Claire's POV

I stared at the blank canvas in front of me, totally unsure of what to paint. I didn't understand; I've been painting for 10 years and I have never had this much of a painters block. I let out a frustrated sigh when I saw the time from the wall clock that was in my last period art classroom.

The clock said 4:00pm and for once the extra hour Mrs. Turner let's me stay after class only frustrated me more instead of relaxing me.

"Claire it's time to go I'm about to lock up," Mrs. Turner said pocking her head into the art room. Mrs. Turner let's me stay an hour extra each day since she stays here anyways and she says she likes the company. I liked staying here; it's better than home and this is the only place I can paint.

"I'm coming," I told her grabbing my backpack from the floor.

I followed her out of the art room and waited for her to lock up.

"So did you get any inspiration today?" Mrs. Turner asked me as we walked down the hallway.

"Not today. I don't understand why, I've always had something to paint about," I said clearly frustrated.

"All you need to do is find your muse, every great artist has one. "She told me as we exited the school.

"I'll see you later it looks like your ride is here," she said pointing across the parking lot. I looked to where she was pointing and I immediately smiled the biggest smile I could smile. He was here just like he always is every day after school. Quil, my best friend since I could remember has always been there for me. I quickened my pace so I could get to him faster.

"Hey Claire how was school?" he asked me as he stretched so he could open my door for me.

"Same old same old. How did the job searching go?" I asked. Quil lost his job at the only factory in Forks three days ago. He had only been there a few months.

"Not too good. There are not many people looking for employees without a college degree these days," he said pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"Well, have you ever thought about going to college online or maybe in Seattle?" I ask concerned about him.

"I was thinking about it, but with loosing the job I can't afford it anymore," he said with sadness in his voice.

"It'll be okay. You'll figure something out," I said rubbing his forearm.

"Well, I have you to keep me cheered up," he said grinning at me. I grinned back and gave him a kiss on the cheek like I've been doing ever since I was three. But now of days it feels more intimate.

"So, where are you going today? My house, Emily's, or your dads?" he asked.

"Um I have to go to my dad's today," I said tensing up. The son of a bitch I call my dad made that very clear this morning.

"Are you going to be okay?" Quil asked seeing me tensing up. My dad was mentally abusive. Always telling me it was my fault my mother died two months ago, that I was worthless, fat and anything else he could think of. I think I'm starting to agree with him.

"I'll be fine." Quil doesn't know what my dad says; he just thinks there's a lot of tension in the house since my mom died. If Quil knew, I'm afraid he would get himself in trouble because of my father.

"Okay. So are you still going to the Bon-fire at first beach tomorrow?" Quill asked me.

"Um yea. Will you pick me up at 6:30?"

"Sure Clair bear." he said using my old nickname.

"Do you have patrol tonight?" I asked.

"Yup," he said popping the p.

"Do you want to come over after words?" I asked him. Usually the days he has patrol he comes over after words. He sneaks into my room and we just talk all night. With my dad being drunk all the time he never notices.

"I can't tonight I have to visit my dad after I'm done. He's getting sick so I have to bring him dinner," he said. My smile dropped in disappointment. I didn't want him to not take care of his dad; I was just looking forward to him coming over.

"But hey, maybe you can stay at Emily and Sams tomorrow and I can visit all night," he said after he saw my face drop.

"I'll try. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, bye," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek as he pulled into my drive way. He waved bye as I got out. He waited until I was through the door before he left.

"Who dropped you off?" my father sneered at me from his recliner in the living room.

"Um, Quil did," I said setting my backpack down at the bottom of the stairs.

"You mean that fucking pervert picked you up again?" he said with dark humor.

"Don't talk about him like that," I said angrily. I didn't care if my father talked about me, but he wasn't going to talk about Quil like that. Quil has been the only person to take care of me besides my aunt and uncle, the rest of the pack, and imprints since my mom died.

"What the hell did you say to me?" the bastard yelled getting up off his ass and walking into the kitchen.

"I said don't talk about Quil that way," I said slowly with power behind my voice. I didn't realize what was happening until it happened and I was on the ground and the slap rung out.

"Don't tell me what to do you fucking bitch!" he said spitting on the ground next to me.

"You stupid son of a bitch! I bet you feel like a man now that you can hit your own daughter!" I said with tears in my eyes. He's never hit me before.

I shrunk back as he walked over to me with an evil glint in his eyes. He just kicked me as hard as he could in the ribs a few times. I sat there coughing up blood. I refused to cry where he could hear me.

''You're not my daughter,'' he said with hate in his voice then walked away to sit on the couch.

I pushed myself up off the ground and held my ribs. I breathed in deeply as a sharp pain took over my ribs. I stumbled up the stairs keeping the sharp gasps in that I wanted to let out every time I made it up a step.

I got to my room and quietly shut the door. As soon as I made it to my bed I put my face into my pillow and screamed. Why did he do this? He's never hit me before and I never heard the amount of hatred in his voice than just now.

All I want to do is call Quil and tell him about what happened. After all he is my best friend, my only friend other than the pack. All of my supposed friends left me when my mom died because I went into a depressed state.

I know I can't call Quil though as much as I want to. I know Quil would end up killing my father for hurting me. I wasn't doing this for my dad; I was doing this for Quil. If he hurt my dad or killed him then he would end up in jail and I don't know what I'd do if my only light in the dark was gone and for the first time ever I was glad Quil couldn't come over tonight. He would for sure realize what had happened.

I woke up the next morning strangely excited even with what happened last night. I looked at my cell phone that Aunt Emily gave me for my 16th birthday last year and saw that I slept till 12:30. At least my dad had to work today.

I sat up and immediately cried out in pain. My ribs were so sore they felt like they were on fire.

My mood was immediately dampened. How could I go to the bonfire tonight and act like I wasn't hurting? Quil will catch on and I don't know if I could pull off lying to him saying I fell down the stairs or something. But the bastard I call my father comes back from work at 7:00 and I didn't want to be here when he gets back.

Screw it; I'm going I whispered to myself. I got a pair of jeans, band t-shirt, hoodie and took them to the bathroom so that I could shower.

I let out a frustrated sigh when I got out of the shower and saw my cheek. The bruise was big and dark. I ran the brush through my long, curly, black hair and blow dried it and for make up I out lined my blue eyes with eye liner, and put on mascara. I wanted to look good for Quil. My eyes were the only thing I liked about myself. They were unique; only mom and I had them. They were one of my only connection with her now. I didn't have any foundation to cover the bruise so I have to walk to the pharmacy. I have my driver license thanks to Quil, but I don't have a car.

It was hard to put on my cloths since my ribs were bruised and sore, but somehow I managed. I put on my running shoes and walked out the door.

I put my hood up so no one could see my face. I made sure to take all the short cuts and back allies so I wouldn't run into any one I knew.

When I got to the pharmacy I hurried and found the make up isle. I got the liquid cover up and put it on in the bath room. I was glad to find that you couldn't see the bruise after the foundation was applied.

I quickly bought it with some of the money I got from my father's secret stash; he was too drunk, he probably will never notice.

When I got back to the house it was already 3:00, so I went to my room. I packed an over night bag so I could stay with my aunt Emily and Uncle Sam tonight.

I picked up my phone and decided to call Quil and see if he could come and get me a little earlier.

"Hello," he said groggily picking up the phone.

"Hey, sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it Shorty," Quil said using my nickname the pack uses since I'm only 5'2 at seventeen.

"I was wondering if you'd mind getting me a little earlier." I asked.

"Sure, I'll be over there in thirty."

"Thanks string bean," I said using the nickname I gave him when I was thirteen. His favorite vegetables are green beans and at the time he wouldn't eat a meal without them.

"Bye Claire," he said hanging up. I waited the thirty minuets reading a book. Three thirty on the dot I heard his truck pull up.

I ran down the stairs tripping on the last one and superman dived on my stomach. I let out a cry of pain my bruised ribs burning even more.

Before I knew it Quil bust threw the door.

"Clair, are you okay?" he said helping me up and I clumsily fell into his chest.

"Yea... I'm fine," I said intoxicated by his presence. He ran his fingers through my hair and tucked a strand behind my ear. He leaned down and I got on my tippy toes stretching to meet him. But as soon as I stretched I went back down and let out a sharp painful breath.

"Clair, are you sure you're okay?" he asked concern all over his face.

"Yea, we just did a lot in gym class yesterday and I was late so I didn't get to stretch so I think I pulled something and then falling down the stairs just then didn't help," I said looking away from him not able to look at him when I lied.

"Whatever you say," he said looking at me suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're okay to go?" he asked.

"Yea let's go," but as soon as I walked a sharp pain hit my ankle.

"Shit!" I hissed out.

"Fuck, did you hurt your ankle?" he asked.

"Yea, I guess when I tripped I twisted it." I guess I got too caught up in Quil that I didn't noticed and that would explain why when he helped me up, I fell into him.

"Do you just want to stay here and we'll hang out?" he asked.

"No! I mean Emily and Sam are expecting me. Do you think they'll mind us hanging out there? I don't think I could go through with the bonfire," I asked terrified of having to stay here another night.

"I'm sure they won't mind," he said smiling.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he said moving closer to me.

"What?" I said confused. I mean, I would gladly jump into his strong arms any day, but we're not a couple unfortunately.

"So I can pick you up, so you don't have to walk and put pressure on your ankle," he told me holding his arms out.

I wrapped my arms around his neck making butterflies go crazy in my stomach. He put his left arm on my back and his right hand under my leg and lifted me. My ribs hurt a little when he did it, but the pleasurable feeling I got out weighed the pain.

He carried me to the car silently only speaking to ask me to open the door so he could set me inside.

Quil has carried me before, but something about it this time was different. It felt kind of sexual. I wasn't complaining. I don't know little scenes like in the living room have been happening for a while. But someone or something always gets in the way before we could actually kiss. We've never discussed the almost kisses. Needless to say I was confused. I mean, even if Quil technically stopped aging at 16, he still looked like he was in his mid-20s. Why would he want a seventeen year old girl?

The ride to Emily's house was silent except for the radio playing lightly in the car. When we got there, Quil came around and picked me up bridal style again.

My Uncle Sam opened the door as soon as we were on the first step of the porch. Thanks to his wolf senses, he does stuff like that often. Yes, I know about the wolfs; I found out when I was thirteen and over heard a conversation between my aunt and uncle.

I was so upset with Quil; we are best friends, he was supposed to tell me stuff like that. I didn't talk to him for weeks after that. I mean my best friend and uncle were big giant wolves that fought vampires? It confused me.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking between Quil and me accusingly.

"I fell down the stairs at my house and messed up my ankle pretty bad," I told him awkwardly from Quil's arms.

"Oh, is it broke?" he asked opening the door further so Quil's 6'6 frame and I could fit through the door.

"No, I think it's just sprained bad," I told him as Quil led me to the living room couch.

''I'll go get you an ice pack,'' Uncle Sam said walking into the kitchen.

''Are you sure you don't want to go to the bonfire?'' I asked Quil as he sat down next to me.

''Not without you,'' he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and sending chills down my spine.

''Here you go Claire,'' my uncle said as he handed me the ice pack.

''Thanks. Where's Aunt Emily and the kids?'' I asked looking around for them.

''They're already at the beach with the food, in fact I'm running late,'' he said looking at the clock on the wall.

''Well I'm okay here, you should go,'' I said giving him a smile.

''Alright, well you guys behave yourselves I'll see you tonight,'' he said as he was walking out the door clearly in a rush.

''So what do you want to do?'' Quil asked me.

''Do you want to watch a movie?'' I asked him.

''Sure. What do you want to watch?'' he asked me.

"I don't care; surprise me,'' I told him. He nodded then got up to put the movie in. After he was done, he came back to sit with me.

I found myself falling asleep in the arms of my protector before the previews started.


	2. NOTE

AUTHERS NOTE

STORY IS BEING CONTINUED, NEW CHAPTER UP TONIGHT!


	3. time in a bottle

The broken clock is a comfort  
>"It helps me sleep tonight<p>

Maybe it can start tomorrow

From stealing all my time  
>And I am here still waiting<p>

Though I still have my doubts

I am damaged at best

Like you've already figured out  
>I'm falling apart<p>

I'm barley breathing

With a broken heart

That's still beating  
>In the pain<p>

There is healing

In your name

I find meaning  
>So I'm holding on<p>

I'm holding on

I'm holding on

I'm barely holding on to you  
>The broken locks were a warning<p>

You got inside my head

I tried my best to be guarded

I'm an open book instead  
>And I still see your reflection<p>

Inside of my eyes

That are looking for purpose

They're still looking for life  
>I'm falling apart<p>

I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart

That's still beating  
>In the pain(In the pain)Is there healing?<p>

In your name(In your name)I find meaning  
>So I'm holding on(I'm still holding)I'm holding on(I'm still holding)I'm holding on(I'm still holding)I'm barely holding on to you<br>I'm hanging on another day

Just to see what you will throw my way

And I'm hanging on to the words you say

You said that I will be okay  
>Broken lights on the freeway<p>

Left me here alone

I may have lost my way now

I haven't forgotten my way home  
>I'm falling apart<p>

I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart

That's still beating  
>In the pain(In the pain)There is healing<p>

In your name(In your name)

I find meaning  
>So I'm holding on(I'm still holding)<p>

I'm holding on(I'm still holding)

I'm holding on(I'm still holding)

I'm barely holding on to you  
>I'm holding on<p>

(I'm still holding)

I'm holding on

(I'm still holding)

I'm holding on

(I'm still holding)

I'm barely holding on to you

Read more: LIFEHOUSE - BROKEN LYRICS

'Claire's pov

''Claire, wake up sweet heart'' I heard my aunt Emily's voice say. I didn't want to wake up. Some how Quill and I are were in a laying position with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me fast asleep.

I fluttered my eyes open as she gently shook my shoulder.

''good morning sleepy head'' she said laughing lightly.

'' its morning" I asked confused.

''yeah you've been asleep for a long time. I came home around 8:00 last night because the boys we're sleepy, and you and Quill were passed out.'' she said, while playing with baby Neil on her hip.

''What time is it now" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

''it's only around 7:00" she said, while walking to the other side of the room to put Neil in his playpen.

I maneuvered out of Quills arms and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and was happy to see that my cover up was still working. I forgot to bring the bottle so I couldn't reapply.

I tried combing through my messy hair with my figures, to control it a bit.

I huffed and gave up after a few minutes of useless trying.

I opened the bathroom door and walked to the kitchen.

Emily's kitchen was very homey; the walls were darkish beige; and the cabinets were all dark mahogany wood, and the counters were a pretty marble. I loved it here this has become my home since my mother died; I wish I could just move in with my aunt and uncle.

''Good morning sleepy head." Uncle Sam told me, as I climbed up into the bar stool as he was making chocolate chip pancakes. He always did when I came he new they we're my favorite food. Aunt Emily cooked most of the time, but he's the main pancake maker.

''morning Uncle Sam, how was the bon fire?" I asked.

''same old, same old, you missed nessie and Jake, they were asking for you." Sam told me, while flipping a pancake in the air effortlessly.  
>"Aw I should have gone; I miss Uncle Jake and nessie. Have they finished their house yet?" Uncle Jake and nessie got married a few weeks ago and while they were on their honey moon Esme has been remodeling an old house in la push. Hoping that it would be ready by the time they got back so that it would be a surprise for them.<p>

''yeah they're going to move all their stuff in there today'' he said putting a pancake on a plat then putting it in front of me.

''oh are they going to need help'' I asked, cutting my pancake into bites.

''yeah I think the pack is going to help, would you like to come?''

''sure, I would love to see ness!" I told him taking a small bite of my pancake.

Just then Quill came in and sat down in the bar stool next to mine.  
>"Morning, string bean'' I said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.<p>

''Morning, midget" he told me with a smile.

''pancakes Quill?" uncle same asked, putting pancakes on a plate. 

''Yes, please"

''Here Quill you can have the rest of mine, I'm not very hungry'' I said handing him my plate.

''you sure" he said looking conflicted about it.

''Positive. I'm going to go change; I'll be done in a minuet"

I walked into the living to get my bag then went into the bathroom.

I pulled off my shirt and gasped when I saw my ribs and stomach. Big blotches of black and purple marked my unique pale skin.

I lightly touched one of the marks and gasped immediately. It felt like tiny needles poking into my skin.

I pulled my hand away quickly. I hurried and grabbed my shirt from the bag and pulled it over my head. I pulled on my pants and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you ready to go'' Quill asked me as I walked out.

''yeah, can I drive plweasee" I asked with a puppy dog face''

''oh, gosh you know you give me a heart attack every time you drive'' he said, shyly holding out the keys.

'' I'll be careful, I promise" I said jumping up and down, then running to the door with a sulking Quill behind me.

The ride was quite other than Quills fake crashing noises he did every now an then. I loved it though; just spending time next to him comforted my mind and body. But there was also a lurking thought in the back of my mind; I'll have to go home, back into that nightmare.

I hoped out of Quills big truck and was greeted by nessie wrapping me in a hug.

"Claire! I've missed you so much" she said in her bell like voice. I hugged her back tightly breathing in her vanilla and brown sugar smell that she's had since I remember. Nessie and I have always been the best of friend even when she out aged me. Since I was young and naive I never question her exhilarated growth.

"I've missed you too, how was the trip" I asked as Quill got out and Jake wrapped him in a manly hug.

"I'll have to tell you later" she said giving me a wink. I giggled and fallowed her into the new house. It was amazing; the entry way had dark wood flooring and blue walls with dark brown trimmings. The walls were decorated in Neisse's beautiful art work. A lot of them were wolves and landscapes, the forest nearby lakes and the haunting beach in la push. There was a round black coffee table and two chic black chairs that looked more like decoration than sitting.  
>"I'd give you a tour, but this is really the only furnished room in the house'' she said laughing lightly, and moving around empty boxes.<p>

''oh it's fine. The entryway looks great by the way."

''thanks I really like it, its pretty awesome having our own home'' she said with a dreamy look on her face. It made me daydream a bit.

Quill and I in a two story house on la push, married with pictures of us hanging on the wall. Kids running around with Quills dark skin and my moms blue eyes.

'' I saw that'' she told me with a knowing look in her eyes. Neisse's powers grew a few years back, she can read your mind if she's touching you. I forgot that she was holding onto my hand. I pulled it away.

''don't tell quill or Jake!'' I all but yelled at her.

'shhhhh's they'll hear you." She said pointing to out front.

''I won't I promise" she promised leading me into the dinning room. This room was dark beige with dark wood floors and dark wood trimmings. There was a long table that sat twelve it was also dark wood with dark wood chairs that had light blue cushions that covered the part where you sat and your back would be. On one wall from the waist up were dark wood shelves. That had glass in front that you could slide to get into them. Than there was a dark wood counter that looked like it could be used for a buffet style dinner. Other than that boxes covered the floors.

"So I was thinking that while the boys go and get boxes we could unload them. This stuff is the first load that Jake and I bought." She said moving boxes in other places.

''sure, that's fine" I told her. My heart sank a bit, I was looking forward to spending the day with Quill but a day with nessie is the nest best thing.  
>-<p>

The day was spent nicely, I helped nessie and Quill was in and out all day.  
>Nessie and I talked about everything; art, her honeymoon, Quill.<p>

"By nessie I'll see you Friday." I said, giving her a hug.

''I'll be there'' she told me pulling back. Jake came up and gave me a hug back they stood waving their arms around each other.

''do you want to stay with me tonight" Quills husky voice asked me as he pulled out of jakes driveway.

''of course'' I replied smiling, the butterflies going crazy in my stomach. It's been a month or so since I've stayed the night with Quill; and when I did Seth and Jared were there. Since then my fillings have expanded for Quill changing into romantic type feelings.

''kk you have some cloths at my house so we'll just go by Emily's tomorrow before I take you back home since its on the way." he said giving my a smile that made my heart melt.

''sounds good.'' I said shyly for some reason. Maybe it was the thought of having to go home.

''are you hungry?'' he asked

''not really my stomach is kind of feeling funny." I told him. My stomach was feeling off. From the bruises and something else that kind of made me sick that I can't figure out.

''are you okay?" he asked as he pulled onto the road that leads to forks.

''I'm sure Quill, it just feels weird" I said wrapping my arms around my torso careful to avoid the bruises.

''fine, but I'm picking you up some medicine at Walgreens" he said sternly.

''you don't have to, why are we going into town anyways?'' I asked turning down the radio.

"I'm going to go to mc Donald's; and you know I'm going to" he said pulling into the Walgreens.

''if you don't mind I don't feel like coming in" I said my stomach feeling worse.

''okay, I'll be right back hang tight" he said closing the door and leaving the car on.

He walked out of the store a few minuets later with a big sack.

''here I got what I could think of.'' He said opening the door an dropping the bag by me.

''thanks string bean" I said looking through the bundles of medicine.

''no problem midget" he told me with a smile pulling out of the parking lot; and heading off to mc Donald's.

He had bought; Tylenol, Advil, peptol bismol, aspirin, and a bunch of other nock off brands promising to relieve stomach aches. Ah my over protective, caring, best friend that I love dearly.

''go over board much''. I asked looking up as he pulled into the mc Donald's drive through.

''always for you'' he said rolling down the window.

''do you want a drink?'' he asked already knowing I wasn't hungry.

''um a PowerAde please" I replied, taking two Tylenols out of the bottle. He put in our order paid for the food and then started off to the house.

The rest of the ride was silent other than the radio playing in the back round.

Quill parked the truck in his tiny drive way and got out.

Quills house left a lot to be desired, when you come through the door you enter the living room; which has an old leather couch a coffee table and a TV hanging on the wall that Uncle Sam bought him last year.

You go up two steps and you enter the dining room that has a round table with four chairs. The kitchen is to the left and has a counter with two bar stools that are facing the dinning room. The kitchen has light wood cabinets and fake wood counters. He had an old refrigerator and a black stove.

When you walk through the dining room to your left is a hallway that has a guest bedroom a bathroom and then the master bedroom that has a bedroom. All the walls were yellow and the floor wood.

Quill sat the food down at the bar and climbed into the bar stool and started eating his food.

I walked over to the giant stereo I brought here a few years back to play music.

I plugged up my phone and started play Neil diamond radio on Pandora. I love Neil Diamond my mother use to play it when I was a kid and would dance around the living room.

''oh gosh your old music'' Quill said with a twinkle in his eye as he munched on French fries.

''you know you love it" I told him, taking a sip of my drink.

''come dance with me'' I said taking his hands as he finished his meal.

''only for you Claire" he said standing up.

We danced to Simon and Garfunkel's I am a rock. We sang and twisted around. He would twirl me out and I would come back in and he would dip me. The entire time my heart was beating out of its chest.

Then Jim Croce time in a bottle came on. He pulled my hand in his and his other wrapped around my waist and I had my head rested on his chest.

'' If I could save time in a bottle the first thing I'd like to do is to save every day 'til eternity passes away just to spend them with you.'' Quill sang lightly to me as we swayed. His deep voice sending shivers through my body.

''I could make days last forever, if word could make wishes come true. I'd save every day like a treasure and then again, I would spend them with you'' I sang back lightly looking him in the eyes

He slowly started to lean in, my body froze. I realized that there was nothing to interrupt us. I was going to kiss Quill Ateara.

His lips met mine softly and my heart leaped out of my chest. His lips were warm and gentle moving against mine. I put my hands around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. His hand stayed on my hips. I moaned a bit into his mouth as he rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

'' I love you Quill'' I told him looking into his eyes.

"I love you too.'' he whispered. My heart had to be in space by now. Those four words meant so much to me. I breathed in his ocean water and woodsy scent that always surrounds him.

''what does this mean?'' I asked pulling away a bit.

''whatever you want it to mean" he said putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

''I want to be with you'' I told him resting my head against his chest.

''as I with you'' he said kissing the top of my head.


End file.
